The present invention relates to a structure for fixing a knob to a part, such as a switch of an electric circuit or the like, adapted to be operated through the knob and, more particularly, to a structure for fixing a cap-shaped knob to a part by a snap fit.
In conventional snap fit structures for fixing a knob to a part, the two members are usually made of resilient materials, and a convexity of one of the two members is press-fitted into a concavity formed in the other member, through elastic deformation of the members. However, this type of fixing structure requires, especially when the knob is a cap-shaped one adapted to be fitted around a boss or protrusion of the objective part, a high dimensional accuracy, in order that the knob may be correctly fitted without any shakiness. This in turn requires a highly accurate control of the shaping or molding process, resulting in considerably high cost of production.
The present invention aims at overcoming the above described problem of the prior art.